


Happy Accidents

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Things may fade over time, but not the memories or the feelings between the two of you.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Osamutober





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30 for Osamutober  
> Rain / reɪn /  
> noun  
> a rainfall, rainstorm, or shower

The rain always reminded him of the day he asked you out on your first date together after you guys finally became a couple. He had no idea that the romantic date at a beachside location would lead to the two of you seeking shelter at a nearby aquarium that you both had no intentions of going to. Yet if it was to escape the rain, the two of you would gladly pay the entrance fee.

He still remembers how Osamu had shrugged off and neglected the weather despite your initial concerns for it. He had reassuringly told you that things would be fine, that it would only be a light drizzle at the most, and if anything the two of you would find shelter by then. He had no idea that it would be a complete downpour. He’s never been more grateful for his quick reflexes as he had almost immediately taken off his jacket and thrown it over your head. It wasn’t the best way to hand you a jacket, but it did the job.

After the two of you finally got inside the aquarium, you were both tired from sprinting to it for safety. A small bubble of laughter escapes you and you shook your head, “I can’t believe it started raining like that.”

“Right?” Osamu sighed as he pushed his hair out of the way. Osamu’s shirt was soaked, and he couldn’t believe how unlucky he was for this to have happened. He frowned and you grimaced, “Sorry you had to get soaked.”

“You’re fine though right?”

“A little wet, but it’s not bad,” you smiled and glanced behind him, “There’s a souvenir shop, should we go buy you a new shirt?”

Osamu bit his lower lip and he mumbled, “I’ll look lame.”

“Oh shush, you’ll look good in anything,” you laughed as you gently took his hand and led him to the souvenir shop. As you glanced around the shop, the first thing you did was grab a simple towel that had a simple seashell pattern on it with a giant otter on one corner. The next thing you did was approach the available t-shirts and sweaters. You couldn’t wear Osamu’s jacket forever, even if you wanted to. 

Osamu nodded his head approvingly as he softly mumbled, “These aren’t too bad.”

“Right?” you laughed and quietly whispered to him, “At least you won’t be a walking billboard.”

Osamu had to stifle a laughter and he gently squeezed your hand and said, “I think I’ll take the otter one.”

“This one?” you pointed at the navy blue t-shirt with a white breast pocket that had a little otter sticking out of it. Osamu nodded and he pointed at the penguin one next to it, same style, but instead of a navy blue, it was a light cyan. “You should get that one, we’ll match a little.”

“Ooh, that’s cute, I’ll get it. Although, why a penguin?” 

“You kind of walk like one when you try to catch up to me.”

“How  _ dare _ you,” you gasped as Osamu grabbed a shirt for the both of you. You gently tugged him towards the sweaters and he started, “I don’t-”

“I do,” you corrected him and said, “I can’t wear your jacket forever.”

“Why not?” Osamu tilted his head and he shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to catch a cold, Osamu-kun.” 

Osamu felt his heart skip a beat when he caught the glance you threw back at him. There was a flicker of concern, that was undeniable, but for some reason or another, the fact that you cared this much made him that much more affectionate towards you. He had merely nodded and smiled, “Alright, then. Let’s go see what sweaters there are for you then.”

***

Years later, Osamu didn’t expect the two of you to have kept those shirts and the sweater. Occasionally, he’ll see you just wandering the house with the oversized sweater and he’d immediately remember how silly the two of you were when you guys were younger.

“[Name].”

“Yes?” you looked over your shoulder, and he asked, “Do you remember where we got those sweaters?”

“Of course I do! You didn’t even want to buy it initially!”

“It was dumb looking.”

“Hey, it’s cute,” you pouted as you stretched out the sweater so you could see the design better. It was a small otter holding a cup of hot chocolate. While the fuzzy otter on the sweater was certainly starting to fade away, the memories the two of you had that day certainly hasn’t, and neither did the feelings the two of you still hold for each other. You shook your head and mumbled, “You said it was cute back then.”

“Did I?”

“You did!”

“Are you putting words in my mouth?”

“No,” you laughed and Osamu said, “If I remember correctly, I said it looked cute on  _ you _ .” 

Osamu wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “The otter still looks kind of dumb.”

“Okay, whatever,” you laughed as you tilted your head upwards to face him. He smiled and gently kissed your forehead before softly mumbling, “I love you, do you know that?”

“I do,” you responded in kind as you turned around to wrap your arms around him. You leaned against his chest and you could faintly hear the sound of his heart beating. “And I love you too, Samu.”


End file.
